


giving me your weekends

by journalanxiety (MajoringInClownery)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, no beta we cry about it later, this is pure soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoringInClownery/pseuds/journalanxiety
Summary: "While Virgil now incorporates more color in his wardrobe and is careful to soften his teasing toward the others- Roman in particular- once the cameras stop rolling he gravitates toward Remus and Janus. Tonight, after a long day of filming, he’s grateful to see a familiar figure lounging on his bed."OR@princeanxious on tumblr said he wanted more anxciet content and you bet i will deliver. this is literally just a cute fluffy ficlet of Virgil and Janus being cute boyfriends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	giving me your weekends

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of fell out of this fandom for a variety of reasons, so I am very sorry if this is very ooc. I'm not up to date with Janus's speech patterns and tried to find other fics as a reference but it was a bit of a struggle and I didn't have the energy, so it's something. Still, this was fun to write and I'm surprised how quickly I managed to pump this out. Usually it takes me ages to write a single one-shot, so this is pretty neat. 
> 
> title inspired Taylor Swift's song Cardigan. I'm obsessed with it and it's a problem. don't solve it  
>  _But I knew you  
>  Playing hide-and-seek and  
> Giving me your weekends, I  
> I knew you  
> Your heartbeat on the High Line  
> Once in twenty lifetimes, I_

While the other self-dubbed “Light Sides” may not be aware of the fact, Virgil didn’t just suddenly cut off Remus or Janus after joining them. It’s hard to say if they’re aware of it, but to him, it’s all part of the act to an extent. That’s not to say Virgil hasn’t grown since he first began starring in Thomas’s videos as some sort of antagonist- he _has_ changed, and he has further decided to continue making an effort to better himself in the future. For the sake of himself, the others, and most importantly, Thomas. 

But no, even though he may spend more time with Patton, Logan, and Roman than previously, he hasn’t abandoned the friends he’s held for the entirety of Thomas’s life. There’s too much history, too many inside jokes to simply walk away from. Not to mention that the other two “Dark Sides” provide a certain degree of comfort that the other three cannot at this time. The friendships between them are too new and uncertain. 

So while Virgil now incorporates more color in his wardrobe and is careful to soften his teasing toward the others- Roman in particular- once the cameras stop rolling he gravitates toward Remus and Janus. Tonight, after a long day of filming, he’s grateful to see a familiar figure lounging on his bed. 

“Virgil, darling,” Janus’s voice is velvet soft as he reclines propped up on his arms. Virgil’s shoulders slump, a pleased smile warming his expression as he crosses the room. His boyfriend is already dressed in his pajamas- a stylish black silk set with gold trim, as extravagant as the rest of his taste. His hair is fluffy and falls across his forehead without any hair gel to style it back. 

Reaching the bed, Virgil straddles Janus’s legs, leaning forward to share a tender kiss. “Hey,” Virgil murmurs against his lips, voice low and scratchy after spending the afternoon talking nonstop. “I missed you.” 

Janus hums, a hand reaching up to cup Virgil’s cheek. “I cannot say the same,” he drawls, a teasing smile on his lips. Virgil laughs, resting his forehead against Janus’s. They share a quiet moment, simply basking in each other’s presence. 

Sighing, Virgil breaks away first. “I need to change and take off my makeup, but I won’t be long.” With another quick peck, he rises and moves toward his closet, shrugging off his hoodie. 

“I washed your pajamas with my load today, they’re on the dresser.” Janus says, shifting to get more comfortable amongst Virgil’s blankets and pillows. Virgil glances in the indicated direction before flashing Janus a smile of thanks. As he begins changing, Janus speaks up again. “I don’t know how you manage it, darling.” 

Virgil raises an eyebrow, meeting his boyfriend’s eye across the room. “What are you talking about?”

“Spending hours on end with those three. An insufferably stuffy bunch.” 

Snorting, Virgil shakes his head, “They aren’t that bad, love. Sure, Roman can be a bit…” he trails off, wiping his makeup off and thinking of how best to describe the dramatic side. “ _Eccentric_ , but he’s not all that different from Remus. Well, he is, but once you spend some time with him and understand him better, it’s actually kind of fun.” 

Janus sniffs, looking unconvinced. “Right. And I _totally_ didn’t notice how tired you looked when you entered the room. Not at all.” 

Finished changing, Virgil drops his laundry in the basket before returning to Janus’s side. “It’s cute that you’re worried about me.” His boyfriend scowls up at him and Virgil laughs, reaching out and running a hand through Janus’s hair. The scowl eases. “But filming videos just tires me out, none of them are to blame. Sure, Roman can be a bit nitpicky about it, but that’s kind of his job as creativity. Besides, it’s all in good fun and he’s trying to be nicer since I returned.” 

His lips are pressed together as he searches Virgil’s expression, but Janus sighs and concedes with a nod. “Alright, alright. I suppose I am simply a victim of the mortal plight of worry for my dearest love, whom I cherish with all my-” 

Huffing in amusement, Virgil leans down, ending Janus’s dramatics with another kiss. “Yes, yes. Thank you, I appreciate how much you care and look out for me, and I promise I will tell you if anything bothers me in the future.” 

“Good.” Virgil yelps as Janus suddenly pulls him down, causing him to lose balance and fall to the bed. He frowns at the smug expression on Janus’s face, but takes the hint, further settling in bed with his partner. The pair crawl under the blankets and cuddle up together, Virgil breathing in the scent of Janus’s shampoo with a satisfied sigh. To his surprise, Janus seems to have a plan, adjusting them to sit back against the pillows and headboard. He snaps his fingers, and the lights dim and a projector flickers to life on the opposite wall. 

Virgil glances at Janus, curious, “What’s all this?” 

“Date night. I _did_ miss you, I wasn’t lying about that.” 

He can feel the way his entire being softens, and Virgil is certain his heart has never been so clearly on his sleeve. Or, rather, his face. It should be embarrassing, but he could never be embarrassed of Janus or their relationship. “Oh.” 

“Yes. Oh.” Another snap of his fingers as the movie starts playing, and Janus is handing him a milkshake with one yellow and one purple straw sticking out the top, a basket of fries nestled in the space between their legs. “We’re watching _Pride and Prejudice_ , and you will never mention such a thing to the others. _Especially_ Roman.” 

“Or Remus. He’ll be a little put out if he finds out we watched it without him, date night or not.” 

Janus nods in agreement, taking a careful sip of the milkshake while his eyes remain trained on the screen as the movie begins. Virgil, however, only has eyes for the man beside him. 

Leaning over, Virgil kisses Janus’s cheek. “I love you, Dee.” 

Janus glances over, eyes warm. “Love you too, Virge.” 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's all folks! Hope you liked it, just something quick because I felt inspired to provide for the anxciet fam. This was fun to write, I'm kind of thinking about making this a little series?? No promises, but we'll see! I have some thoughts about some potential follow-up fics. 
> 
> Also, idk why but when I was trying to decide what movie to have them watch I just thought, Janus seems like the kind of guy to just love Jane Austen romances and it wouldn't leave me, so Pride and Prejudice it is!  
> The Light Sides "Who knows what they're doing in they're free time!! They're so dark and mysterious!!"  
> The Dark Sides "Binging Jane Austen movies and debating who the best romantic interest is"  
> What can I say, your honor. They're all dorks.
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed, I always enjoy reading what you have to say and hoarding nice comments in my inbox like a dragon <333


End file.
